1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for the utilization of heat sources with moderate to low initial temperature, such as geothermal waste heat sources or other similar sources.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for the utilization of heat sources with moderate to low initial temperature, such as geothermal waste heat sources or other similar sources involving a multi-staged heating process and at least one separation step to enrich the working fluid which is eventually fully vaporized for energy extraction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,568, a working fluid is a mixture of at least two components with different boiling temperatures. The high pressure at which this working fluid vaporizes and the pressure of the spent working fluid (after expansion in a turbine) at which the working fluid condenses are chosen in such a way that at the initial temperature of condensation is higher than the initial temperature of boiling. Therefore, it is possible that the initial boiling of the working fluid is achieved by recuperation of heat released in the process of the condensation of the spent working fluid. But in a case where the initial temperature of the heat source used is moderate or low, the range of temperatures of the heat source is narrow, and therefore, the possible range of such recuperative boiling-condensation is significantly reduced and the efficiency of the system described in the prior art diminishes.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a new thermodynamic cycle and a system based thereon for enhanced energy utilization and conversion.
The present invention provides a method for extracting thermal energy from low to moderate temperatures source streams including the step of transforming thermal energy from a fully vaporized boiling stream into a usable energy form to produce a lower pressure, spent stream. The fully vaporized boiling stream is formed by transferring thermal energy from, an external heat source stream to a boiling stream to form the fully vaporized boiling stream and a cooled external heat source stream. The method also includes the steps of transferring thermal energy from the spent stream to a first portion of a heated higher pressure, basic working fluid stream to form a partially condensed spent stream and a first pre-heated, higher pressure, basic working fluid stream and transferring thermal energy from the cooled external heat source stream to a second portion of the heated higher pressure, basic working fluid stream to form a second pre-heated, higher pressure, basic working fluid stream and a spent external heat source stream. The method also includes the steps of combining the first and second pre-heated, higher pressure basic working fluid streams to form a combined pre-heated, higher pressure basic working fluid stream and separating the partially condensed spent stream into a separated vapor stream and a separated liquid stream. The method also includes the steps of pressurizing a first portion of the separated liquid stream to a pressure equal to a pressure of the combined pre-heated, higher pressure basic working fluid stream to form a pressurized liquid stream and combining the pressurized liquid stream with the combined pre-heated, higher pressure basic working fluid stream to form the boiling stream. The method also includes the steps of combining a second portion of the separated liquid stream with the separated vapor stream to from a lower pressure, basic working fluid stream and transferring thermal energy from the lower pressure, basic working fluid stream to a higher pressure, basic working fluid stream to form the heated, higher pressure, basic working fluid stream and a cooled, lower pressure, basic working fluid stream. The method also includes the steps of transferring thermal energy cooled, lower pressure, basic working fluid stream to an external coolant stream to from a spent coolant stream and a fully condensed, lower pressure, basic working fluid stream; and pressurizing the fully condensed, lower pressure, basic working fluid stream to the higher pressure, basic working fluid stream.
In a more efficient implementation of the present invention, the method provides the additional steps of separating the boiling stream into a vapor stream and a liquid stream; combining a portion of the liquid stream with the vapor stream and passing it through a small heater exchanger in contact with the external heat source stream to insure complete vaporization and superheating of the boiling stream. A second portion of the liquid stream is depressurized to a pressure equal to a pressure of the spent stream.
In a more yet more efficient implementation of the present invention, the method provides in addition to the additional steps described in paragraph 0006, the steps of separating the depressurized second portion of the liquid stream of paragraph 0006 into a vapor stream and a liquid stream, where the vapor stream is combined with the pressurized liquid stream having the parameters of the point 9 and repressurized before being combined with the stream having the parameters of the point 8. While the liquid stream is depressurized to a pressure equal to a pressure of the spent stream having the parameters of the point 18.
The present invention provides a systems as set forth in FIGS. 1A-C adapted to implement the methods of this invention.